Panem Invasion
by Willmatron
Summary: Panem is invaded by the ruthless terrorist organization known as Cobra.


"I can't believe America has fallen this far to devolve into this level of savagery," said Anatasia. She stepped out of the bed nude. She walked up to the hologram of teenagers fighting. She couldn't believe the level of violence they expected between the children.

"They no longer call themselves America, but instead they prefer Panem," said her lover James.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Anastasia. She walked over the crib that held their sleeping child.

"I have followed the Commander's orders and sent teams in to investigate. I believe that'll be holding their next reapings soon. I hope to catch them before it happens," said James. He looked at the screen.

"Which teams?" asked Anastasia. She looked at a map of North America. It was divided into thirteen sections with the Capital set near the center of the map. She knew she would need more time to study each district.

"I've sent a mix team up to the northeast of Panem and my son and his girlfriend to the southeast district," said James McCullen. "Each team should arrive shortly."

Anastasia looked at the map of Europe and the middle east. Most of it was under the red snake emblem her organization used. She knew it would be only a matter of time before the Commander decides we should retake his hometown.

"How long until we reach this Panem?" asked Anatasia.

"Thirty hours. My new destroyer is top of the line," said James. "Perhaps we should check to see what's going on first."

"Who are you going to contact first Thomas or Alexander?" asked Anastasia.

"I don't know. It depends on who checks in first," said James.

############

Gale was thrown to the ground. In front of him lay a Peacekeeper, an arrow stood our form his eye. Other Peacekeepers stood around him.

"Who did this?" asked Romulus Thread.

"I don't know," said Gale honestly.

"There has to be some other archer in your district," said Romulus.

"She volunteered in place of her sister," said Gale. He heard the distant sound of a gunshot. The top of a Peacekeeper's head exploded.

"We're under attack," said Romulus Thread. He and his men retreated behind trees and buildings.

"Good shot," said Thomas Arashikage. He looked down at the sniper.

"I think they're sending some men towards us," said Blackout.

"Good let's do something interesting," said Firefly.

#########

Katniss looked out the window of the train. She was afraid of what could happen to her during the Hunger Games. She suddenly saw something she hadn't see before. A small black object in the sky left a contrail as it followed the train tractors. It soon sped pass the train.

The Peacekeeper cringed. The men who kidnapped him held him still while another held a chainsaw near his head.

"Let him have it," yelled a man in an accent he didn't recognize. The chainsaw grazed his helmet.

"Gentlemen," said another man with a strange accent. "We shouldn't be using such primitive techniques for interrogation." This new man wore a white lab coat, he was bald with a mustache and wore a monocle in one eye.

"Right," said one of the men. This man wore a hood. "Take him to the Brainwave scanner."

#######

Baroness sat in the room with Destro. Cobra Commander decided they should devise a clear strategy before proceeding further. Most of the other members of Cobra hierarchy also teleconferenced. Even though they were subordinates to her and Destro Armada and Alexandra McCullen "sat" at the meeting as well. Serpentor readied his forces on Cobra Island. Mindbender, his science teams and Dreadnoughts in the Boca Raton ruins. Major Bludd was on his way from his bases in Australia. Meanwhile James and her were on a ship headed to the east coast of the United States.

"We should make a public statement to them to see if anyone will join us," said Alexander.

"Good point. Can your team get us into their network?" asked Cobra Commander.

"Yes, we will have control for a few minutes. I haven't fully figured out their operating systems, but we'll permanently crack them in a few days," said Mindbender.

"Who should make the message?" asked Major Bludd.

"I don't know. They might see Cobra Commander as too sinister, maybe the Baroness should," said Serpentor. "A friendly face might inspire them join with us."

"Doesn't their leader appear fatherly and show his face publicly?" asked Alexander.

"I see what you mean," said Cobra Commander. "A masked face offering freedom and the return of their children would cause them to join our side. But still a pretty face would help."

"Why not both?" said Armada. The men looked at her. "Have the Baroness introduce Cobra Commander."

"How should we go about in taking the country?" asked Major Bludd.

"According to the Peacekeeper we interrogated only four districts produce food," said Dr. Mindbender.

"Once Wild Weasel and his team return from their flyovers we'll know the lay outs of the buildings and we'll decide which order to take the districts," said Destro.

"I'll leave that decision to you. We'll record our broadcasts so when Mindbender is ready he'll send them," said Cobra Commander.

"I have an idea," said Firefly over speakerphone. They waited for his idea. "I suggest we grab a couple of residents of a district and get them to say how horrible it is there."

"Grab one for a later broadcast," said Cobra Commander. "Have Zartan and his men take a person or two from this district 11 as well."

"Residents of Panem. You have toiled long and hard under the oppression of this Capital.," the masked leader spoke to the population of Panem. "I offer you your freedom."

The transmission was cut off before it could continue any longer. Not before a red Cobra symbol appeared in on the screen right before the message of it ended.

Katniss sat on the float as the Tributes were driven down the boulevard. The games were proceeding even after the short broadcast. She didn't know who Cobra was, and she wondered whether they were heroes like they said they were.

She glanced up. On the side of a building were a group of workmen painting over a large red symbol.

#########

Romulus Thread was annoyed. He lost a number of men recently to a mysterious group of attackers, most likely from District 13. They were probably within miles of the district, but because of the woods and forest surrounding the district prevented vehicles from being driven and it was hard for hovercraft to find people from above.

It didn't help that a woman was screaming that some man snuck into the district and took her young daughter. He almost slapped her, but it wasn't her fault.

"What did he look like?" asked Romulus.

"He had on a blue shirt, black pants and his head was a skull," said the woman. Romulus gathered up a number of Peacekeepers. He only pulled out eight. He didn't want to risk too many residents knowing something was going and revolting or even worse it being a distraction.

"Who here knows the woods the best?" asked Romulus. He didn't get a positive answer.

"Gale and Katniss," said the woman.

"The tribute and the troublemaker. Well get him. I don't want to get lost when there's someone else out there," said the Peacekeeper leader. A few minutes later Gale showed up with his bow and arrows.

"You need me to help you find someone?" he asked.

"Yes, someone took a child," said Romulus. He grabbed Gale's bow and broke it over his knee. "You won't be taking this."

Gale was angry, but didn't want to risk a fight with eight men, "Who did they take?"

########

"You just took her?" asked Storm Shadow. The Range Viper dropped the unconscious girl into a chair in their camp. The camp consisted of a few trucks that served as bunkers and operation centers. A couple of ASP anti-air turrets sat around the camp, they also could be used against ground forces. A Maggot and a couple of Trouble bubbles. Many troops sat around the camp. "Get Nightingale. I want her to look over the prisoner."

An Indian woman in a green uniform with red symbols on it walked up carrying a case. She looked at Storm Shadow before examining the girl.

She shone a flashlight into the girl's eye, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sir, radar's picking up a strange craft just northeast of us," said a trooper at a radar station. "I've checked with the men in the area, they're not confirming any visuals."

"Some kind of advanced stealth," said Storm Shadow. He looked at the screen. "I'll get Firefly to go out with a team to investigate."

"Range Vipers are reporting that a number of men are leaving the district," said another man.

"How many?" the viper checked.

"They say eight armed men and one unarmed," said the viper.

"I'll go take care of them," said Storm Shadow. He went to his quarters. He signaled to the head Viper where he was going and exited the camp.

Gale led the men through the trees. He wished that he could do something to get rid of them, but finding her was more important. He stopped.

"We're being watched," said Gale.

"What makes you think that?" asked Romulus. He stopped and listened. Gale turned.

Two Peacekeepers stopped moving. Silver blades pushed themselves into the tops of their heads. The white clad ninja jumped off the tree limb. Storm Shadow swung both his swords, disemboweling them. One man fired at him. The ninja ducked and stabbed his sword through him. Storm Shadow pointed. A Peacekeeper was torn apart by a well hidden gunner. Storm Shadow through his sword into another Peacekeeper impaling him to a tree.

Storm Shadow pulled his climbing claws out as he dodged the machine fire. He then punched the nearest Peacekeeper in the throat with them. One man he quickly knocked unconscious with a few punches. Romulus tried to fire at the ninja when someone grabbed him and slammed him into a tree before kicking unconscious. The last thing he saw was a skull.

"Hey, I'm not with them I was only helping them find her," said Gale.

#######

The B.A.T. walked up the tree it sat on an unguarded side of the district. After losing two Troopers to the poisonous insect his commander decided to do something about it. He wrapped the nest of Tracker jackers in a burlap sack and carried over to the fence.

A saw came out of his free hand, it cut an opening in the fence. Putting on a long coat with a hood. The B.A.T stepped into the district. Keeping between buildings and following a zigzag the BAT made it to the Peacekeeper headquarters. Men tried to stop it was he walked into the building. The BAT dumped out the nest, releasing the poisonous insects.

Peacekeepers fought the insects the best they could before dying horribly. The BAT pulled out one of his gun attachments. He fired into different rooms letting the angry insects inside.

Eventually enough reinforcements were called in and the insects stopped being angry. The BAT faced gunfire from all directions. Not being one of the more advanced types it quickly went down.

"Let's see what's in it," said a Peacekeeper. The BAT's sensors picked up at least five nearby life signs. One man touched it. The touch set off it's newest feature a self destruct mechanism. The explosion collapsed the front of the headquarters.

#########

Alma Coin saw just enough of the broadcast to know it was something bad. She remembered seeing the symbol before. Years ago when she was a child she saw boxes containing records of the battles and wars.

"I have to go see if something still exists," said Alma to Boggs her right hand man.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"There's a group of people outside of District 12. I want you to make contact with them and establish friendly relations," said Alma Coin.

"I will get on it immediately," said Boggs.

#######

Primrose Everdeen watched the woman. She never saw anyone do anything like it before. Nightingale sat on knees and bent forward several times chanting something in a language Prim couldn't understand. The woman stood up. She checked the time.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" asked Nightingale. Prim nodded. They went to the makeshift mess hall. She had a plate full of pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs. Nightingale had a waffle and eggs. She avoided pork for some reason.

"Do you know how to use all this equipment?" asked Prim as she walked around the medical bay.

"Yes, my father was a doctor in the ruins of Calcutta when our city got into a fight with Bhubaneswar. We were about to lose when a Cobra leader named Krake showed up and offered to negotiate a truce. I was then recruited into the medical corp as part of the deal," said Nightingale.

"My mother's a healer, but she had nothing like this," said Prim.

"I can show you how to use some if you want," said the woman. "I have to give some Vipers first aid course later today."

"I would like that," said Prim. She thought for a moment. "What were you doin earlier?"

"So, how did you join Cobra?" asked Gale to Storm Shadow. He walked with the man to the Cobra camp.

"The first time is a long story I'll tell you later," said the ninja. "I'll tell you what happened to make me join now if you tell me who this girl is."

"She's the sister of a very close friend," said Gale. Storm Shadow didn't feel the need to ask about anything else.

"After the event happened a few years ago my clan was struggling to maintain power and order in an unstable Japan. Cobra showed up in the form of Destro. He offered to give us the technology to retake and remold Japan as we saw fit. All they wanted in return was a few of us working for them," said Storm Shadow.

"What are you going to do with the technology?" asked Gale. They entered the Cobra camp. He saw why his traps were empty. Range vipers were gutting and cleaning animals.

"They're building tanks that can drive across water, helicopters that can transform into anti-air vehicles, giant Mechs, energy swords. I know there's other things," said Storm Shadow. "Yes, they're rebuilding the battleships and expanding into psychic experiments."

The girl saw him and ran out. Gale crouched down to catch her.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Prim.

"I don't know," said Gale.

"Sir. We're detecting another craft heading our way," said a Viper to Storm Shadow.

"Prepare the defenses just in case," said the ninja.

March, 2002

"Our first experiments with the MASS device as it's called were quite revealing," said Dr. Ryan Malcolm. "The our next experiments will test to see whether objects can be moved forward in time with it."

Dr. Malcolm stood in the lobby of Congress waiting for the Senator North walked out followed by a lobbyist. The young woman was about half the man's age at thirty. She had a look that Malcolm couldn't put his finger around.

"I believe we may have found way to use the MASS Device to get rid of Cobra once and for all," said Dr. Malcolm.

"If you will excuse Ms. Snow," said Senator North. The woman walked off. "There are some people who will do anything to get ahead. How long do you think it'll take to get all of them?"

"It'll take a few more months to get the last ingredients for it, but that'll unfortunately be all of it for a long while," said Dr. Malcolm.

##########

Major Sebastian Bludd sat in the Captain's chair of the frigate. He didn't think it fit him. He didn't have much naval experience, but he did have combat experience. In the few years since Cobra's arrival in this distorted future the Commander had taken charge and led them to countless victories.

He was given control over his homeland and brought it back from the Thundrdome like society it was becoming. Now he was called up to help Cobra against this Panem. A corrupted corrupt America, a stuff of nightmares. At first he couldn't believe any country would sink so low. Now he understood why Cobra Commander was so adamant about attacking America. He knew it would become like that.

"Sir, the men are ready," said an ensign. The young man was from New Zealand. The country for the most part had survived the disasters and luckily forgot about Cobra's violent history. It joined with them willingly, providing a few frigates and their crews.

Major Bludd walked into the conference room. Three Eel commanders stood waiting orders around a map.

"Very good gentlemen. Before we begin official operations we need to wage a little psychological warfare. That's why the Commander has ordered us to grab as many residents and so called victors and have them read statements over broadcasts," said Major Bludd.

"Which is why we're going into this district and bringing out the victors for their broadcasts," said Major Bludd. He flicked on the light underneath the pictures. "Reconnaissance flights and interrogations have revealed the locations of these Victors Villages. According to our intel this village should only have two of them to deal with both are women. One being old," said Major Bludd. "Your teams are to go in retrieve them with at little harm as possible."

"How will we get pass their defenses?" asked a man.

"There appears to be a Peacekeeper building on the docks with their own patrol boats. I'll have a couple of Morays harass them and draw a few of them out," said Major Bludd.

The Peacekeeper circled the fence. It separated the Victor's village from the rest of the district. The assault on the Peacekeeper dock was obviously a distraction so men would be able to sneak in from landside. The ground crunched behind him. Before he could turn a hand grabbed him from behind and a knife was jabbed into his neck.

When it was withdrawn he clutched his throat. He saw the man walk away and into the Victor's village. He reached for his pistol. Blood flowed from his neck.

Mags remembered the broadcast when she saw the man with the red symbol on his arm. He put a finger to mouth. She thought for a moment. Mags pointed to another house. The Eel understood. Mags walked over.

"Anne I have someone who wants to talk to you," said Mags.

Liam swung the patrol boat around. These attackers were heavily armed and fired indiscriminately on his own men. A torpedo rushed toward him. He tried to out maneuver it. The explosion flipped him out into the water. The Peacekeeper swam over to other survivors as the Moray slowed to them. A viper stood up. He pulled out his machine gun and fired down into them.

Roderick studied the terrain. He exited the patrol vehicle. It was a lightly armored patrol jeep. It was commonly used to search areas where residents of districts may have fled to. The jeep had a small machine gun mounted on it, but no other armament.

He turned to see several black vehicles in the distance. They appeared to be heading for the district. Guns were mounted on top of them. Since the attack on they headquarters the other day over a thousand Peacekeepers were sent into the district. The workers inside of it were ready to riot and there seemed to be no consensus on what to do.

A dark colored tank drove up. Roderick looked through his binoculars. Part of the vehicle rose up. He saw it's huge gun. A bright flash was followed by a boom and an explosion behind him. Roderick was slammed to the ground.

He glanced behind to see the jeep upside down and on fire. His men were destroyed as well. He crawled over and hide in a ditch between bushes. He pulled out his machine gun and readied it for use.

A black vehicle drove up. It's backdoor opened and four men climbed out. They wore black body armor and carried shotguns or rifles. They talked to each other. One fired a shot into a man. Roderick figured it would only be a matter of time before they found him.

He jumped up and fired. He hit three of the men before one shot back at him. Roderick dropped to the ground. Two Shock troopers tended to one of their own. He bled out from a wound in the neck. A trooper walked over and pointed his shotgun at his head. The Cobra member checked with his superiors before putting the barrel closer to Roderick's head.

########

Anne Cesta stood staring at the huge shop. She couldn't believe that anything that big could exist. The black ship floated a few miles away. Boats and large aircraft exited the freighter.

"It's a converted freighter that we're using for troop and vehicle transport," said the man. He was the one that had a session with her and Mags. He was called Crystal Ball. Just talking to him calmed her nerves. "We had several before whatever happened that caused us to move forward in time."

"What about Finnick?" asked Anne.

"We'll get him out," said Crystal Ball. A Cobra trooper walked up and talked to him. "The Major thinks we should have dinner with him."

######

Effie took time off of her overseeing of the district twelve tributes to go shopping. She stopped when she saw the two men. The twins were good looking. Each had a scar on the opposite side of their faces.

When they talked they finished each other's sentences. She became increasingly intrigued by them. They had a few body guards near them. Effie wondered just who they were in the Capital. One of the men looked at her. She walked up. A man touched her face. It turned her on.

"What do you think?" asked one man.

"She might be fun," said the other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked one of their bodyguards, a man of Asian descent. He wore a black and purple suit. The man beside wore a mostly red suit with black trimmings.

"We can handle her," said the man. "Eventhough she is kind of a loser."

"Loser I support the Capital," said Effie. A man pulled her close.

The television changed in the shop. Everyone within earshot paid attention to it. A young girl about twelve years appeared on the screen. A huge Cobra symbol was her background.

"I am Primrose Everdeen," said the girl. "Over a week ago my sister was kidnapped by men from our Capital and will be forced to fight to the death with teenagers from all of Panem. We constantly face starvation and threats of violence. In my district young women are forced into prostitution in order to put food on the table."

The video was cut off. Katniss did whatever she thought was best and retreated to her room. The stress of preparing for the games was already bad. It had become worse when the reason she volunteered for the Hunger Games was apparently kidnapped. She laid down on her bed and cried.

Peeta tried to train. He was in the training room with Haymitch. Other Tributes stood nearby watching him.

"Hey, what happened to the girl from your district?" yelled Cato to Peeta.

"You don't know?" asked Peeta. The Careers interested were peaked. "That was her sister on the television."

"Cobra kidnapped her sister and forced her to make some kind of propo," said Glimmer. "That's cruel. I wonder how they did it."

Peeta knew the truth, but kept that silent for the time being.

########

Seneca Crane and Plutarch Heavensbee stood in one of President Snow's offices. The Panem leader was looking through folders he pulled out pages and threw some into the fireplace. Other papers he put into an folder.

"What are we going to about the broadcast?" asked President Snow.

"Other than working harder to make no more come through we can easily debunk the information as lies told by Cobra," said Crane. He saw President Snow toss a file with a red symbol into the fire.

"Get to work on that," said Snow. "I want you to move up the date of the games. Make it earlier if possible. I want to happen before they can do something about it."

"Yes, sir," said Seneca. He made sure that Plutarch got to work in making sure the Tributes were properly trained.

Plutarch walked down the hallway. He was approached by Haymitch. He knew that Primrose Everdeen spoke the truth and the districts would know as well.

"We have a couple of problems," said the Victor.

"I'm busy," said the game maker. He knew he would receive a message.

"One of the Tributes won't leave her room and our representative hasn't returned from her shopping trip," said Haymitch.

"I'll look into it," said Plutarch. He paused and touched the device in a pocket. It shook. "Ask your other fellow victors and see if they would want to help escort the Tributes to the arena."

"What?" asked Haymitch. He couldn't believe what he was asked.

"Just ask some of them. Finnick probably has an idea of what you'll asking about anyway," said Plutarch. The device shook again.

##########

It had been over a year and a half since someone had hacked his messages to district 13. Two men in dark purple clothing showed up at his window late one night. They had grey chest armor and wore silver goggles. Both men carried crossbows and swords. They wanted him to set things up so their leader can visit and can set up to have men in the city.

Plutarch increased his network, but made little headway until the men returned with something he didn't have. They brought a suitcase of gold and silver. He now could get into the seedier parts of the Capital and buy identities.

"Sir, they want to move up the date of the Games," said Plutarch into the phone. He listened to the man with the slight lisp or hiss. "I will get as many people to the arena as possible." He paused. He listened to other end of the conversation. "I saw him looking through some folders. I don't know what he knows."

#######

Rube didn't remember how he escaped from Cobra's clutches, but somehow he did. He made back to the entrance to District eleven. After a quick check to make sure who he was. Rube was sent to the hospital for a check up. He was confirmed for being in good health.

Something was odd about his boots, but he chose to ignore them was took them off. Rube laid down to sleep in his bed. He didn't remember much since he was put into the strange chair. He wondered just what it was supposed to do to people.

August, 2002

"What do you mean you took care of Cobra for us?" asked General Clayton Abernathy. He stood in the room with a number of scientists and politicians. They sat watching General rage about the solution they had to Cobra. "We knew what they were planning and we had a plan."

"Was part of your plan sitting and letting build up a massive army?" asked a Senator. It took Hawk a moment to remember his last was Lister.

"Yes, we were hiding our knowledge in order to deceive Cobra," said Hawk.

"Well, job well done," said Lister. "Your forces will be integrated back into their respective armed forces and called up when need be."

Dr. Malcolm walked into the room, "We've dealt with the last member of Cobra. They'll be no way he could activate sleeper cells or any inactive Cobra agents be called up to him."

"What did you do?" asked Hawk. Malcolm explained what he did. "You know he was on our side?"

"Yes, but his relationship with Cobra Commander instantly makes him a member of the Cobra hierarchy," said Malcolm.

Hawk exited the room and saw Scarlett staring at the Snow woman. They obviously had a mutual distrust of each other. He signaled for her to follow.

"What's next?" asked North to Malcolm.

"Once we make sure that G I Joe isn't watching us we'll start experiments with the Weather Dominator and other technology," said Malcolm.

#########

Storm Shadow watched the girl talking to the young woman. He heard what they were talking about.

"I thought the Commander didn't want us to force our beliefs on others?" asked Storm Shadow.

"She just asked me a few questions," said Nightingale. A shadow passed over the camp.

"Finally they're here," said Storm Shadow. He was to secure information about this lost district before Cobra Commander agrees to an alliance.

A couple hours later after a short talk and a few demonstrations of each others technology they talked to Cobra Commander.

"I decided that since their president is a woman that Baronness will be able to deal with her better," said Cobra Commander. "Once she arrives I'll have new orders for you and Firefly."

Destro and Alexander stood in the freighter. They waited for orders from Cobra Commander. Both were annoyed by how it was taking to receive word from him. He appeared on the screen.

"I would have given you your orders sooner, but I had other business," said Cobra Commander. "The Hunger Games begin in 12 hours. I want them stopped as an example of my generosity."

"Do you know where they're taking place?" asked Destro.

"Yes, I have men watching the arena already. Take some extra Alley Vipers and Shock Troops and meet with the Vipers there. Someone will let you in," said Cobra Commander. "Meanwhile once it's announced that the arena is under attack Major Bludd will free district four and Mistress Armada and her forces will join up with the Dreadnoks in liberating District eleven. Blackout and Firefly will lead troops into twelve. From there we'll take this country apart piece by piece."

"What about air support?" asked Alexander.

"We have Wild Weasel and his men flying almost non-stop around Panem. They'll get any hovercraft that's gets too close," said Destro.

########

"What is this about?" asked Haymitch. He rode on the small cart in the tunnels underneath the arena. Plutarch Heavensbee drove while Finnick Odair sat beside him. Both men seemed happy. They passed by a number of Peacekeepers that were nervous. The three men passed out of sight of them and made it to a door.

Plutarch pulled out a card and slid down a keypad. He then punched in a code. The door slid open. A number of masked men stood behind it. They wore dark blue body armor and carried sub-machine guns and shields. Two men in black suits and silver masks stood behind them.

The Alley Vipers rushed into the tunnel, they were followed Shock Troops. Gunshots quickly followed them.

"The directions you gave us were very precise," said Destro.

"I was glad I talked them into building the arena further south," said Plutarch. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"An hour maybe two. What preparations will the children have to go through before the game?" asked Destro.

"They're dressing them for the game right now and after that they'll be escorted to elevators where they have to wait for my word on when the games start," said Plutarch.

Clove was pumped. Unlike most Tributes she was ready to go and fight. She wondered who she would take down first. The Peacekeeper escorted her and Cato to their elevators. Glass doors sealed them inside. Clove looked at Cato and then at the Peacekeeper. She then waited and waited.

Gunshots echoed through the hallways. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. Men carrying shields ordered the Peacekeeper to put down his weapon. The Peacekeeper fired. Two bullets hit the armored man. The Viper shot back killing the Peacekeeper. Clove didn't think it was fair.

Another Peacekeeper fired. He was hit as well, but not before one of his bullets went through the glass. Clove felt a sharp pain, but didn't know what it was.

"Sir, we have one minor causality among the Tributes," said a Viper.

"What happened?" asked Destro.

"One girl was grazed by a bullet, but she appears okay. I think she's just in shock," said the Viper.

"Get everyone check up and then on the transports. We'll take back to base until this is over," said Destro. "Alexander see that any usuable technology can be scavenged from the arena while I see to the last part of our mission."

People all around Panem waited for the Tributes to be launched into the arena. The large red Cobra symbol appeared on the screen. After a couple of minutes later Plutarch appeared on the screen. Beside him stood Destro.

"Today, citizens of Panem you get to see the end of the Hunger Games," said Destro. "Bring her out."

A few seconds later Atala was dropped to the ground beside him. He pulled out a pistol.

"What are you doing?" asked Plutarch.

"She has trained your children to fight and die for entertainment. Now she'll share their fate," said Destro.

"You can't kill her," said Plutarch. Destro pointed the pistol at the woman's head. "I didn't ask for your help so more people can die unnecessarily."

"I see. I'm glad not all people in the Capital are like this. They should look at you as an example," said Destro. The broadcast was cut off. "I'll have her dumped off into a district where she'll be put to work."

#########

Rube attached the devices he pulled for his shoes to the alarms. He didn't know why. It was just something he had to do. The large red Cobra symbol appeared on the screen.

"What are you doing?" asked another Peacekeeper. The devices went off in Rube's face.

Minutes later a black truck with large Gatling guns mounted on the front burst through the fence. It was followed by men on motorcycles. From another direction black tanks drove down roads and tore through fences.

A Peacekeeper climbed into the driver seat of his truck when a Dreadnok rode up to him and pushed his chainsaw through the door.

Mags and Anne Cesta watched the battle from the bridge. The first large explosion was the destruction of the Peacekeeper harbor patrol. The second one was in the main Peacekeeper headquarter in the middle of the district.

Major Bludd sat drinking a cup of tea. Large vehicles rolled out of the sea. They released several smaller vehicles each with their own men.

"I hope they don't put me in charge of this district too long," said Bludd. "I have things to do back home."

"I hope Finnick's okay," said Anne.

"They've evacuated him to our base. I'll arrange for you to meet him once the fighting ends here," said Bludd. He had one of the operators call Cobra Commander. "Have we gotten out all of our men?"

"Everyone, but Slice, Dice and a few Nightcreepers," said the Commander.

"Ninjas. They can take care of themselves," said Bludd. "I will have a report for you once the main part of the battle is over."

"Sir, it appears the residents of this district have joined us," said a radio operator.

"Good, this will be over quicker than I thought," said Major Bludd.

#######

Sergeant Jonathan Smith ended the fight in district twelve quicker than he expected. Most of the Peacekeepers had been killed in the initial part of the battle and the rest had retreated behind a brick wall. They fired at the mixture of Troopers and RangeVipers. It soon became clear to them they were outgunned, but the wall was too strong to shoot through without using one of their large vehicles.

The Viper Smith decided he would punch a hole in the wall with his Buzzboar. He cut through the fence and sped up as he drove to the center of district twelve. He was nearly at top speed when he breached the wall. A red mist sprayed inside the vehicle. The Peacekeepers immediately surrendered.

######

Alma Coin did not like idea of meeting such a woman. She read through the files she found. It was even worse that the woman had brought a few extra people as well. Two were residents from District 12, a teenager and a girl. There was a dark skinned woman medic and another man who arrived with the woman.

"If the files are correct you are Baroness Anatasia DeCobray and you must be Scrap-Iron," said Alma Coin. She saw the woman's reaction. She felt she had the upper hand at least for the time being. She saw the woman she didn't recognize. "You are?"

"We call her Nightingale," said The Baroness. "We come here with the good intentions of defeating the Capital."

"I believe this alliance can benefit all of us," said Coin. She looked at the group with the Baroness. "I believe you might be interested in how I know about you."

"What we do about this Cobra?" asked one of the richest and most powerful people from the Capital. He couldn't believe the audacity of the meeting they called. He should have had them shot. But perhaps maybe they'll come up with their own ideas of how to deal with this new threat.

"We need to negotiate with them. Get the Tributes back and try to win back the districts we lost," suggested a man.

"Just how powerful is this Cobra. They're not rebels and they're not district 13 who are they," said a man.

"It doesn't matter who they are. We'll retake the districts and then deal with Cobra," said President Snow. "If you don't mind I have work to do."

"At least there's one good thing about this," said a man. Two other looked at him. "There's someone else in the world."

"You once we beat Cobra we can," said a second before they walked out of the room.

"They're thinking too far ahead," said a man named Lister. He was the only one remaining in the room. "We need to negotiate with them to get an idea of what they might bring to the fight."

"I assume you're willing to do this personally for me?" asked Snow. He didn't trust the man. Most people from the Capital were untrustworthy and greedy not caring about the amount of effort he put into keeping them fed, clothed and happy.

"Yes, I just want a small thing in return," said Lister.

"One of the Tributes," said Snow.

"Yes," said Lister.

"I'm sure you would get a chance to buy a Victor for awhile once the Games resume," said Snow. He thought for a moment. He knew how dangerous Cobra was. "You want one that hasn't been in the Games. I believe that can be arranged. Who do you have in mind."

#########

Two days of celebrating and enjoyment followed the Tributes rescue were celebrated by most of the Tributes, stylists, the few victors that agreed to join them. Clove wasn't happy about it. A bullet had grazed her hip and pieces of glass cut her. Now she was forced to lay in bed the whole time. The worst part is the doctor named Scalpel gave her a lollipop when he was through sowing her up.

She missed the speech that former Victors Haymitch and Finnick gave the other Tributes. She twirled the candy around in her mouth. She realized how bored she was and looked around the room. No one was in the infirmary. Clove hopped out of bed and dressed.

Walking around the Cobra base she made a number of discoveries. Various tanks and armored vehicles sat waiting to be used. Including weird one man chairs with glass bubbles on top of them. She heard men talking and walked towards the noise.

"You're going hunting," said one twin.

"We've added up the food that,"

"The two districts produce,"

"We've set so everyone."

"Get's more than enough,"

"For their district,"

"I'm bored," said the black man with dreadlocks and camouflaged khakis.

"You can go if you want," said Xamot. "You could always take a Tribute if you want." Clove saw a few nearby.

"I don't think any will do me any good," said Shadow Tracker.

"Katniss can hunt," said Peeta. Katniss looked at him with a slightly angry expression.

"I thought your rulers didn't like you getting your own food?" asked Shadow Tracker.

"They don't we just have to do it anyway," said Katniss.

"She was given the highest score because of accuracy with a bow," said Peeta.

"Did we get her equipment when we rescued them?" asked Shadow Tracker.

"I'll check," said a twin.

'That's how she did it,' thought Clove. She retreated back behind a building. She nearly bumped into a Viper. The woman was dressed in the regular dark blue uniforms most regular soldier wore. Clove was jealous when she was the woman's chest.

"Are you lost?" asked the woman.

"I just got out of the infirmary," said Clove.

"I'll check where you're supposed to go," said the woman. Clove heard some crying and walked to a building.

"Shut up," said Atala.

"What happened here?" asked Clove.

"Well, one person. This Effie heard Haymitch's speech and broke down and hadn't stopped crying and the other one is cruising for a bruising," said the Viper. She checked a clipboard for the names and locations of the female Tributes. "There's an empty spot in bunk four. You'll have to share it with three other girls."

Clove heard the sounds of punching and was drawn to it. She wanted excitement and the thrill of combat. She walked around a building. Two burly men were punching each other. They wore leather pants. Men and women sat on benches drinking beer watching the two men fight.

"I wish I could do that," said Clove. She watched the men punch each other.

"You're the girl with the knives," said Buzzer. He reached behind his back. "I was thinking about writing about you." Clove saw the notepad beside him. He tossed a pack of throwing knives to her. "Hit that post."

Clove threw the knives they landed closely to each other and almost touched each time they hit. The fighting Dreadnoks stopped to watch her.

"Let her throw some more," said a man.

"She thinks she's tough," said Zanya.

"Yes, I do," said Clove. Zanya took off her jacket.

"What the fuck happened to you?" asked Foxface. She walked into her bunkhouse. Clove sat on the bed. Her face was bruised. One eye started to swell shut. She flipped through a book.

"I was sparring with Zanya," said Clove.

Foxface grabbed her by the arm, "We should get you to a doctor." She pulled her off the bed. Clove followed her. She held onto the book.

Foxface found a building with a few lights on and pulled Clove into it. One man examined something on a table. The monocled doctor sat up from his chair.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Mindbender.

"I think she needs a doctor," said Foxface.

Dr. Mindbender walked over to Clove. He looked at her.

"Sit her down. Here," he pointed to a chair. He pulled out a pin light. He shown it into one of her eyes and then the other. "What happened to you?"

"I was just sparing with Zanya," said Clove. Foxface walked around the room before coming back to the Mutt that Mindbender was examining. She stared at its human like face. Dr. Mindbender looked at Clove's book.

"Dr. Blinken. (Buzzer). We've had some good conversations, but he's too much of a barbarian," said Mindbender.

"What's this?" asked Clove. She touched gloves and a helmet hanging from wires attached to the ceiling.

"It's an experiment," said Mindbender.

"For someone so smart she has a lot of questions," said Clove. Foxface put on a glove, something moved under a tarp.

"Don't do that," said Dr. Mindbender. She saw a keypad on the glove and typed in random numbers.

Clove jumped off the table, "Do you want me stop her?"

"No," said Dr. Mindbender. He pulled out two icepacks from a freezer. He put them in Clove's hands. He walked over and pulled the tarp off the B.A.T. The girls stared in awe at it. "I've made some modifications to it to make it easier for others to work with it."

Foxface put on the other glove and moved the BAT's hand. Mindbender walked over to her and grabbed the helmet. He put it on her head.

"Step on the platform," he said. Foxface climbed on it. "I hadn't tested it out fully, but it seems like a good idea now." He fully activated the BAT. "With this platform and gloves you should be able to see and hear everything it does and control it's movements."

Foxface started walking. The BAT walked out of the door. Mindbender ran to the intercom.

"Attention. A new B.A.T. prototype will be walking around the base. It is unarmed and will only defend itself if provoked," said the Doctor.

Foxface controlled the B.A.T. as is toured the base. She saw sleeping trooper, vipers, men and women playing cards. Dreadnoks drank and talked to each other. She saw a building and decided to enter it. Two of the six beds were empty. Foxface walked pass them and into the back room.

"What I liked about the Capital is that we had our own showers," said Marvel. He threw a towel on a rack.

"I know," said Cato. He watched as the android walked into the shower. He stared at it. The BAT's head looked him up and down.

"Why is it staring at us?" asked Marvel.

"What is she smiling about?" asked Clove she looked at Foxface's face.

"I don't know," said Dr. Mindbender. He pulled out a keypad and typed up a few numbers. "I'll see."

The B.A.T. view showed up on a screen.

"That's interesting," said Dr. Mindbender.

"Let me drive it," said Clove. She grabbed Foxface's arm.

"No," said Foxface.

"Did it just speak?" asked Marvel. He looked at it.

"I can talk and they'll hear me?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I designed this new Android so it can communicate with troops out in the field," said Mindbender.

Clove climbed onto the platform and pressed her mouth close to Foxface's, "Cato can you hear me?"

"Clove. Clove are you in that thing?" asked Cato. He tapped on it's head.

"Bring it back," order Mindbender. Foxface agreed and turned the B.A.T. around and marched back to the lab. He grabbed the icepacks. "You need to get to bed so you can play with Zanya again." He threw the packs at Clove. "Show up about 2 tomorrow and I'll test to see how smart you really are?" He asked Foxface.

April 2003

"I can't believe it's snowing again," said Lady Jaye. She looked out of the mess hall window. "What has it been three or four days since the last snow?"

"I thought it was a week," said Flint. He leaned back in the chair and watched Lady Jaye.

"It's been five days," said the only other person in the room. General Hawk wrote down names and actions into a file.

"What are you working on?" asked Flint. He stood up and walked over.

"I've had some unsavory dealings with some people I wish I hadn't," said Hawk.

"Those guys. I suspect that they'll get what's coming to them," said Flint.

"You know what the last thing they did?" asked Hawk. He closed the folder.

"I guess it's something bad," said Lady Jaye.

"They gave all equipment and research we captured from Cobra's genetic lab to the Larsen-Abbott research institute," said Hawk.

"Didn't LA labs make that vaccine that made all those people sick in Zaire?" asked Lady Jaye.

"Yes, them," said Hawk.

###########

Lister sat in the chair. The meeting place between him and the Cobra representative was in a large field that sat almost a hundred miles from District 11. It was the closest that the Peacekeepers felt like flying to it. This meeting would help establish just how dangerous Cobra was to the country.

The man sitting across from was the only unmasked man. He wore body armor that covered most of his body and had big Cobra symbol on it with another symbol around it he didn't recognize. Half his face had a large red scar going down the length of it and one eye was glazed over.

"You're the representative that Cobra sent over," said Lister. He looked at the men dressed in black and dark blues. Some of the other men wore green and purple body armor with red faceplates. Lister wondered why the men didn't where all similar looking suits like Peacekeepers.

"Yes, I am Vincent D'Alleva," said the man. He extended his hand to shake.

"I see that Cobra Commander wouldn't come himself," said Lister.

"Just like President Snow wouldn't bother with such a lowly assignment," said Vincent.

"It's not that he's just too important to our nation," said Lister. "What I don't get is what has Panem done to deserve the wrath of this Cobra?"

Vincent D'Alleva looked up to see a Peacekeeper armed with a camera. Several other Peacekeepers walked around.

"Other it represents everything the Commander hated about America," said Vincent. "What I don't get is why you take your society's failings out on your most productive members."

"They rebelled and it's as simple as that," said Lister. "I was told something about your commander and we've brought a peace offering in return for the Tributes."

The back of an armored car opened up and three young women were allows to step out. Once was blonde, the other a brunette and the other African American. They were dressed nicely. They were paraded out in front of the men.

"Previous Victors I suppose," said Vincent. He looked back at the men behind him. A lone trooper stood beside a personnel carrier. "Not much of a bribe."

"What do you think you should be given?" asked Lister.

"Before I answer that. Are those your only hostages?" asked Vincent.

"They're not hostages, but their the only ones not armed if you're asking that?" asked Lister. Vincent looked back at the trooper. He nodded.

The trooper raised his arm and then pointed forward, "Girls I suggest you should hit the floor."

Shots rang off. Men in red uniforms and silver masks joined the troopers and Toxo Vipers in firing at the Peacekeepers. Panem's soldiers returned fire the best they could. Vincent stood up but took a bullet to his shoulder and fell backwards.

Lister pulled out the pistol he was given, but two shots hit him below the right knee. He collapsed to the ground as his leg broke. He looked over to see Joanna Mason, Cashmere and Enobaria laying on the ground covering their heads. The trooper walked into the transport. Lister could see only parts of him.

The man took off his jacket and put on a long coat. He removed the cloth mask as he turned away. The man slid a silver mask over his face. One of the red suited men put a helmet in his hands. The man put it on as he walked out of the vehicle. One guard gave him a belt with a scabbard and a holster on opposite sides.

He walked over to the injured Cobra member, "Cesspool you fool. Get him to a medic."

"You're him," said Lister. He looked over. The only other living people from Panem were the Victors and the cameraman were still alive.

"Yes," said Cobra Commander. "America has fallen so far. I remember when it was home of the free and the brave. Now the brave are the districts that are forced to send their children off to die and the free are the greedy, lazy and impotent in the Capital."

"Give me your tire, poor huddled masses yearning to breathe free, and so on," said Cobra Commander. "I remember a time when America was great, when a war veteran could return home to a good job and a decent life, but even in my time that didn't happen. Now the veterans of your Hunger Games must still suffer. But before I continue. I must ask something." He walked over and stepped on Lister's broken leg. "I ask you what are you receiving from this?"

"Just doing a favor," said Lister. The Commander twisted. His foot. "Oww. I asked for something in return." Lister looked over at the camera.

"I will make both legs match," said Cobra Commander. He pulled out a pistol. A techno-viper had taken over the cameraman's job. He nodded his head. A gunshot was fired off-screen.

"I asked for a Tribute," said Lister.

"A Victor?" asked Cobra Commander.

"No, someone who hadn't been in the games yet," said Lister. Cobra Commander pressed his heel into Lister's leg. "Okay, he said I could have any one I wanted." He didn't say anything else.

"Which one?" asked Cobra Commander. Lister didn't say anything. "At this point you can either die slowly or be killed quickly." Lister thought about his choices.

"I asked for the youngest girl," said Lister. "Just don't kill me."

"She's ten? Disgusting," he pointed to a couple of vipers. "Take him away so he can be interrogated."

"Before I ask you to join my Cobra Revolution and recreate America. I'll tell you the difference between me and President Snow," said Cobra Commander. "I've been betrayed many times by my own people. My weapons dealer, my chief intelligence officer, best soldiers, scientists and own security have tried to kill me. One of my own Crimson Guard shot me in the back and waged a war in my name against my replacement. He is the only man that lies dead. Meanwhile Haymitch Abernathy unwilling embarrassed the Capital and won the 50th Hunger Games, his loved ones were exterminated, Finnick Odair's family was wiped so President Snow could force him into prostitution. As well as Joanna Mason." Cobra Commander walked over and grabbed her hand. He helped her to her feet and pointed to a vehicle. She walked away.

"I have forgiven most of the people that's betrayed me," said Cobra Commander. The other two Victors followed Joanna Mason into the vehicle. "I am a dictator. I decide Cobra's policies, but Snow is a tyrant. He kills for his own personal gain and to remain in power. How many people of power and importance who have died suddenly and mysteriously? I am a forgiving ruler with a great plan for my country. President Snow has had people killed only to keep himself in power."

#########

"I going to lose my head over this," said Seneca Crane. He left the control room when they couldn't shut off the broadcast. He looked out a window and stared into the Capital. He knew Plutarch had all his codes. The reflection of a white clothed man dropped from the ceiling. He pulled a sword.

"I'm here to send President Snow a message," said Storm Shadow. He pointed it to Seneca's neck.

"How did you get Plutarch to give up the codes?" asked Seneca.

"He wanted the games to end so he gave them up freely," said Storm Shadow. He swung his katana and sent the message.

#######

"You're not going to eat that?" asked Prim to Nightingale. They were eating breakfast inside the District 13 mess hall. Prim pointed to bacon on a nearby platter.

"It's against my religion to eat it," said Nightingale.

"I will have some," said Scrap Iron. He pulled off several strips from the plate. He paused and listened.

"Is something up with him?" asked Prim.

"I think there's a radio in his helmet," said Nightingale. He listened.

"Apparently they're reporting victories in all areas," said Scrap Iron.

"What areas?" asked Gail. He sat nearby.

"They've captured Districts 4, 11, and 12 and they've rescued the Tributes," said Scrap-Iron.

"Yes," said Prim. "When are they bringing them back?"

"I don't know they're taking them to our main base," he said. He looked over to see Baroness and President Coin walking up.

"We've decided to give your people complete run of this base until we can decide the next course of action," said Alma Coin. She didn't look happy.

The Baroness looked at Primrose and then at Gail, "I'm going to need one of you two to return to your district and let them know what our plans are." She looked at Gail. "I'll send the older one."

"When you say complete access do you mean I can go in a dig through various rooms?" asked Scrap-Iron.

"Well, not complete. You're not allowed into private quarters," said Coin. Scrap-Iron stood up.

"I'll get started then," he said. He walked away.

"I can't believe the world is this big," said Primrose. She looked at map that represented most of the world. Large parts of Europe, the Middle East and Asia were colored red.

"We control all the red," said Baroness. A man talked to Alma Coin.

"It seems that your man is taking apart one of our hovercrafts," said Coin.

"What are you doing?" asked Baroness. She walked away from President Coin.

"I'm seeing how their cloaks work just incase we need to take one down," said Scrap-Iron.

"We can already spot them, but keep doing this. I'll calm her down," said Baroness. She walked back to talk to President Coin.

"You heard them. I get to have this one," said Scrap-Iron. He worked for the next several hours taking apart the vehicle and figuring out how the cloaking device worked. He prepared blueprints to be sent off. Deciding to have a snack he went back towards a mess hall. Coins men had given up watching him and returned to their duties.

A long the way back he took a wrong turn and found himself in a seldom used corridor. Scrap-Iron stared checking each one. He found several loaded with outdated equipment. The door in the middle of the corridor opened to stacks of boxes and a couple file cabinets. He found the papers surprisingly well preserved. Scrap-Iron looked through them before seeing who wrote them and the information they had. He smiled.

One file contained a map of bases. A few he knew about.

"Baroness. I need to get some men down here so we can look at some things I found," said Scrap-Iron.

#######

"They took it apart completely," said a Gamemaker to President Snow. He followed his leader as they walked down a hallway in the President's mansion.

"What did they take?" asked Snow.

"Everything they could carry. Force fields, hovercrafts, Mutts, broadcast equipment," said the Gamemaker. "What they didn't take or could use they destroyed. That included men as well."

President Snow opened the door to his office and paused. He saw something on his desk. He regained his composure and then walked over to a telephone. The Gamemaker saw what lay on his desk. Snow picked up the phone and called the Peacekeeper base.

"I need every available Peacekeeper in the Capital," said President Snow. "Why because they have people in my city and I need it searched top to bottom for anyone that isn't a resident."

The Gamemaker looked at the head of Seneca Crane. He wondered if the man suffered. More importantly he wondered with Plutarch gone if he was next up for the job as head Gamemaker.


End file.
